Testemunho
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Severus está querendo ajudar, mas Harry simplesmente não ouve! Quem poderá ajudá-lo a provar suas nobres intenções? Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem à JK Rowling.


_**Autora: **_Mia

_**Beta reader: **_Fer Porcel, que é uma menina ocupadíssima, mas mesmo assim reserva parte de seu precioso tempo para ajudar os nessecitados e carentes do português.

**_Classificação: _**T

_**Gênero/Categoria:**_Drama

_**Observações:**_Um presente para minha amiga oculta Juliana Power, do grupo Snapetes, num lindo plot escolhido e desejado por ela.

_**Resumo: **_Severus está querendo ajudar, mas Harry simplesmente não ouve! Quem poderá ajudá-lo a provar suas nobres intenções?

**One-Shot. **

* * *

**Testemunho**

Severus olhava nos olhos verdes do outro e mal acreditava. O sangue lhe subiu à cabeça, e ele estreitou os olhos num repúdio claro à rebeldia do garoto.

- Potter, olhe seus limites...

O garoto desmanchou um pouco a postura impertinente de adolescente problemático e, talvez pela presença silenciosa de Lupin a um canto, observando entre sério e ligeiramente divertido, engoliu a resposta que obviamente estava prestes a pular de sua boca.

- Vou pro meu quarto. – Foi só o que liberou para o homem de preto, parado em pé, a alguns passos dele.

Nem houve resposta, só o rangido brusco da porta se fechando.

A sós, os dois homens se olharam e se analisaram por instantes, antes de Severus convidar o outro a se sentar.

- Como vê, ele continua arrogante como o pai. Mas já lhe disse que pretendo dominar essa situação sozinho depois.

- Eu entendo, Severus, concordo... Mas ele agora é quase um rapaz, você precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência. Lembre-se da sua própria juventude, dos seus próprios anseios por liberdade. E lembre-se também dos pais dele, das origens do garoto. Ele herdou toda essa ousadia... Não o culpe. Tanto o pai quanto a mãe dele foram muito valentes, estiveram sempre a um passo do perigo. Aliás, todos estivemos enquanto Voldemort estava caminhando entre nós. Com o desaparecimento dele, outra vez entramos num período de calmaria – Remus olhava, distraído, as estantes do escritório de Snape, observando os livros como se olhasse através deles, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. – Só me pergunto até quando...

- Essa é a questão. É por isso que os chamei aqui.

Batidas leves à porta anunciaram a presença esperada.

- Entre!

A cabeleira marrom se enfiou pela abertura, e uma Hermione Granger sorridente cumprimentou os dois homens sentados à mesa no velho escritório.

- Boa noite, professores.

Lupin se levantou e foi ao seu encontro, sorrindo e a abraçando, trazendo-a mais para dentro. Cedeu-lhe a cadeira onde estava e arrastou outra para perto.

- Granger, eu solicitei sua presença e a de Lupin porque preciso da influência de vocês sobre Potter. Como era de se esperar, estamos tendo alguns problemas de comunicação. Ele simplesmente se recusa a me ouvir. Mas o problema maior diz respeito a essa estúpida postura grifinória herdada que o faz acreditar em salvação heróica do mundo bruxo.

Hermione e Lupin se entreolharam, e um pode ver nos olhos do outro um brilho de contentamento. Sorriram-se. Severus revirou os olhos bufando, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

- Posso continuar? – perguntou sarcástico e impaciente.

Os outros dois consentiram sérios, esforçando-se para ocultar pequenas esperanças e alegrias furtivas.

- Harry se parece muito com os pais dele, Severus. Esse sentimento é natural nele – completou Lupin com uma ruga mais acentuada na testa.

Aquilo pareceu gelar o antigo mestre de Poções. Seu rosto empalideceu de leve, e emudeceram-se os comentários. Depois de instantes, ele tornou a se concentrar nos fatos.

- O certo é que ele precisa de ajuda e vocês dois lhe são de grande estima. Eu fiquei meio que... amarrado... pelas circunstâncias. Não posso ajudá-lo e, sinceramente, nem sei se quero. Preciso me manter distante disso até mesmo por uma questão de credibilidade. Depois que soube de tudo que aconteceu no passado, entre mim e o pai dele, Harry tem demonstrado uma maior resistência às minhas tentativas de aproximação e entendimento.

O homem apertou os lábios, desviando o olhar para os objetos sobre a mesa escura. Por sobre aquela tristeza mal disfarçada, Lupin e Hermione observavam as tentativas frustradas do homem severo em se manter no controle dos acontecimentos. As lembranças doloridas acorrendo aos três naquela sala mal iluminada, repleta de penumbra e silêncio.

_Três testemunhas, unidas pelo mesmo sangue que escorria fraco do peito da mulher estirada no chão. Os cabelos vermelhos dela, esparramados pelo rosto, pela terra suja e molhada, entre os destroços do antigo sobrado-esconderijo. Uma história repetida. A mão de Snape novamente sobre a vida dos Potter. _

Quando a mulher fechou os olhos e soltou uma última golfada de ar, Severus trouxe ao peito o pequeno menino de olhos verdes, soltando seu corpinho de um ano de vida dos braços sem vida da mãe.

Protegendo-o como um escudo, como se olhos tão pequeninos pudessem entender a dimensão da dor à sua volta, dos corpos espalhados pelos escombros – sua família inteira destruída num único ataque do mal. Para aquela criança só sobrara o pai, o Potter pai, enlouquecido de dor e desespero, mas que se mantinha em firmeza para enfrentar Voldemort.

Quando ele viu sua mulher, sua família e a dela, todos aniquilados, e sua pequena semente nos braços de Snape, em frações de segundos a ironia da coisa lhe transpassou pelos olhos, e Severus quase se chocou com o sorriso sutil que se desenhou suave na boca do rapaz.

- Você vai cuidar dele, Snape. Ele vai ser seu daqui pra frente.

E olhando para os outros dois que assistiam mudos à cena surreal, reiterou sua vontade:

- Vocês são minhas testemunhas. É o que eu quero e assim será.

Potter estendeu a mão suja e acariciou a cabeça de Harry, talvez numa última bênção tardia, talvez numa despedida de alma. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Severus.

- Eu confio em você.

O homem engoliu em seco e apertou mais o pequeno Harry de encontro ao peito.

- Vão!... Agora é comigo!... É entre Voldemort e eu! Ajudem ele! – indicou o homem e a criança aos outros dois.

Correram pela rua escura; o bando de Comensais no encalço. Snape e a criança à frente e os outros dois na retaguarda, rechaçando os feitiços e maldições. Ao longo dos anos, estiveram assim.

Potter morrera enfrentando Voldemort. Voldemort desaparecera enfrentando Potter. Só o corpo de Potter fora encontrado. E tantos anos depois, tantas mortes e famílias inteiras perdidas, a sombra maldita de Voldemort tornava a assombrar as lembranças do mundo bruxo.

Desde que soubera de suas origens e entendera as implicações e conhecera os fatos, Harry tomara tudo como uma missão. Caberia a ele agora, pensava, dar um destino definitivo aos acontecimentos. E quando rumores de uma possível aparição de Voldemort começaram a rondar o mundo bruxo novamente, o garoto sentiu aquele fogo grifinório queimando dentro de si.

Aí os problemas de Severus se agravaram.

A custo se habituara com a vida deles dois. Um homem maduro, açoitado pelas experiências amargas, tendo nos braços tão marcados um ser indefeso, mas que trazia consigo cicatrizes fundas e irremovíveis.

Tantas vezes Severus pensara em desistir, passar adiante o fardo pesado, mas as lembranças da jovem mulher caída, seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados e sujos de lama, o último sopro saindo de sua boca e o sangue esparramado no peito dela e nas mãos dele, na criança, nos corações; os olhos de Potter nos seus, a súplica, o acordo; os olhos verdes brilhantes do pequeno Harry se entregando para ele em confiança, tudo lhe mostrava seu real papel.

O primeiro "papai", o primeiro "não", sempre o primeiro a ceder. Snape foi se entregando sem ver, sem se dar conta de que já estava tomado. Até que o menino soube na escola toda a história. A versão suja, a lama.

Aceso que já era, alerta, adolescente, logo a chama da inconformidade e da revolta se alastrou. E os olhos verdes encaravam Snape altivos, desafiadores. Apesar de bom garoto, Harry nascera para transgredir as regras, Severus sabia. Não era como ele, um metódico e conformado. Era uma energia vibrante e que clamava por liberdade. Ah... Ele sabia. Severus sabia bem.

Por todas as noites que o surpreendera voltando escondido de suas andanças, pé ante pé, encoberto por aquela maldita capa que o deixava invisível e que tantas vezes Snape confiscara, mas acabava devolvendo, por ser um dos poucos pertences deixados por seu pai.

Por todas as discussões e disputas verbais entre os dois, onde algumas palavras mais ríspidas acabavam se derramando, apesar dos olhares desculposos e pequenos favores entre eles dois, para superar o constrangimento.

Pelas longas conversas que iam se tornando mais escassas.

Pelos carinhos que ficavam mais difíceis de serem mantidos.

Pelo desapontamento que Severus viu nos olhos verdes de Harry quando teve que confirmar fatos tão chocantes e doídos sobre quem cada um deles era.

Severus sabia sim que o menino vibraria por liberdade. E temeu mais que nunca por esse dia. 

Quando olhou novamente para os outros dois sentados à sua frente, viu-se refletido ali, consternado e infeliz, mãos atadas diante do vai e vem irônico da vida.

- Eu vou falar com ele, professor. Sou amiga dele... Harry vai me escutar.

- Eu sei que sim, Granger. Por isso pedi sua ajuda.

Algum tempo depois, Harry e Hermione retornaram à sala, reunindo-se aos outros dois homens, que aguardavam ansiosos.

- Eu sei o que vocês querem me dizer – já foi despejando o garoto -, mas eu quero que vocês saibam que eu...

- Harry – interrompeu Lupin com firmeza -, eu preciso que você me escute antes. Eu fui amigo do seu pai. Amigo mesmo, e ele confiava em mim, você sabe disso. Como um amigo pessoal do seu pai e seu, eu estou aqui testemunhando a orientação de Severus. Seu pai também confiou no julgamento dele e lhe entregou a ele na minha frente. E é isso o que nós queremos lhe dizer, o que queremos para você. Que saiba a verdade por nós que estivemos lá. Espero isso de você, Harry: a maturidade para honrar os esforços de seu pai e de sua mãe para mantê-lo vivo. E o de Severus, por amor a você. Eu te testemunho o empenho de Severus por salvar sua vida e a de seus pais. Testemunho tudo que aconteceu naqueles dias negros e que sei que Severus já tentou lhe contar. Testemunho o fim dolorido que sua família e nossos amigos encontraram, não por influência de Severus, mas por obra do mal, e testemunho o esforço de Severus para impedir todos aqueles acontecimentos. Seu pai também testemunhou, Harry, e confiou seu maior tesouro a ele: sua vida. Severus me pediu que viesse aqui hoje para que você entendesse isso porque te ama e não quer te perder. E eu mais uma vez testemunho o ato de amor dele, se entregando com um pedido desse. Você é capaz de entender isso, Harry?

O garoto passeou os olhos verdes do amigo Lupin para o pai consternado, que o observava calado, em expectativa. Olharam-se por um tempo, até que o menino consentiu com a cabeça, afirmativamente. Harry olhava os olhos negros do pai, enquanto as palavras do amigo Lupin se misturavam às lembranças vívidas do seu passado jovem, fresco. E ele foi percebendo que aqueles olhos negros estiveram sempre ali, em todos os momentos de sua vida. Quando doía, quando sorria, quando Harry chorava. E ele se sentiu aquecido, sentiu-se olhado, cuidado, e sentiu que realmente, em nenhum momento da vida, esteve só. Só nesta noite, quando fugira pelas ruas escuras com uns poucos pertences, crente em seus treze anos de vida que seria dono do mundo e dono do seu próprio caminho.

Mesmo depois que Lupin e Hermione saíram, os dois, pai e filho, continuavam a se olhar mudos, sentindo, vibrando. Até que um ou outro, eventualmente, sentisse necessidade de expressar em palavras o que os olhos e o coração já diziam entre si.

- Pai... – Ele se aproximou de Severus.

Lembrando-se de Potter, das mãos sujas de terra de Potter na cabecinha de Harry há doze anos atrás, Severus tocou os cabelos do menino e o puxou de encontro ao peito, como outrora, e o embalou num abraço apertado, olhos fechados, coração em gozo, explodindo.

Por sobre a escrivaninha a um canto, fotos dançantes da família Weasley acompanhavam a cena. A família perdida, reunida novamente em lembranças singelas na vida deles.

Numa moldura florida, Hermione Granger e Lupin sorriam para o garotinho de olhos verdes, parado em pé entre eles. Um entre tantos momentos resguardados; amigos, presenças.

E no centro, em destaque, a foto mágica de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley com o pequeno Harry Weasley Potter bebezinho no colo, sorrindo e estendendo os bracinhos para o ar, num aviso aberto e confiante de que estava pronto para agarrar o mundo à sua frente.

**FIM**

* * *

Obrigada por estarem aqui comigo! Vou agradecer imensamente qualquer tipo de comentário! Fiquem à vontade para se expressar! 


End file.
